The invention relates to an apparatus for presetting photographing distance for a camera, and more particularly, to such apparatus in which a taking lens is adjusted automatically to a position corresponding to a flash photography distance which is on the side of a smaller distance than a normally focussed position, in interlocked relationship with an operation which enables a flash photography.
As is well recognized, there is available a lens shutter camera internally housing an electronic flash in which a member which presets a distance for a taking lens can be operated independently from turning on/off of a power switch contained in the electronic flash, so that any distance between infinity to the minimum distance can be chosen for the taking lens during a flash photography.
A camera is also known including a lens protective cover movable between a first position where it covers a taking lens and a second position where it allows the taking lens to be exposed and which is associated with means for establishing a normally focussed position by automatically moving the taking lens to a normally focussed position or universal focus position in response to the movement of the lens protective cover. With a camera of the type described, the taking lens is always situated at the normally focussed position whenever the protective cover is brought to an open position to take a picture. This reduces the likelihood that defocussed photographs result from a failure of distance adjustment, and hence such a camera is preferred for use by beginners. It will be appreciated that the normally focussed position of the taking lens represents a distance adjustment for the taking lens which permits every object being photographed to be taken with a degree of focussing if the object is located at any distance. In particular, the normally focussed position permits an optimum focus condition to be achieved for objects which are located at a medium distance. When the taking lens assumes the normally focussed position, the taking lens will be to a degree out of focus for those objects which are located at smaller distances than the distance corresponding to the normally focussed position. If a flash photography is made when the normally focussed position is established, the fact that a usual electronic flash of a small size has light projection over a distance on the order of 3 to 4 meters results in a flash photography which will achieve a properly focussed condition for those objects located at greater distances, but which will achieve less than satisfactory focussing for objects located at smaller distances. As a consequence, comparing the usual photography and the flash photography utilizing the normally focussed position, it will be seen that the out-of-focus condition will be improved if the taking lens is adjusted to a smaller distance than the distance corresponding to the normal focussed condition, during the flash photography.
What is mentioned above is applicable not only to a lens shutter camera internally housing an electronic flash, but is also applicable to lens shutter cameras on which a devoted electronic flash of a small size is detachably mounted in use.